Our Future Together
by readinglover120
Summary: It's been two years since the group returned from Neverland. This FanFic shows Emma's life afterwards. Captain Swan!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.**

**Authors note: hey all, I love Once upon a Time, and Captain Swan (if you couldn't tell already!), and thought of this FanFic of them. I hope you like it!**

It had been two years since Neverland, and since then, Emma had finally found happiness. She lives in Storybrooke with her family, without any curse to separate them. One year ago, she made one of the best decision of her life, and married Hook, Killian Jones. Now, they had their own place with Henry and their new daughter, Amelia. Henry's memories were recovered soon after Neal's death. It took months for Emma to move on, but Neal had said that he wanted Emma and Henry to be happy, for him. So that's what they did. Despite the whole messed-up family thing, Killian loves Henry like his own son. Mary Margaret and David had a child, a two year old boy named they named Neal, Emma's new brother.

Emma woke to the sound of her child crying. She still had to get used to this...parenting. Henry was 11 when she started taking care of him, so it was new to her. She rolled over in bed and looked to her left, but Hook was not there next to her. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was 7am on a Saturday. She got out of bed, wearing long sweatpants and tee, and exited her bedroom and walked down the hall.

"I'm coming, Amelia." Emma replied sleepily, while Amelia cried.

She walked into the living room to see her husband, Killian, attempting to comfort Amelia by rocking her back to sleep. She smiled at this-Killian has proven to be a great husband, and father, just as Emma had known all along.

"Sorry she woke you, love, I wanted you to be able to get some rest." he said, noticing Emma.

"It's fine, thank you for taking her." Emma said gratefully. " I'll take her now. She's probably hungry."

Hook stood up from his seat on the couch and handed the crying Amelia to Emma gently. He was extremely careful with Amelia. He loved to just sit and hold her for hours.

Emma sat down on the couch to nurse her. Killian moved towards the kitchen to get breakfast going. He was actually a great cook. He had adjusted to modern life very well, getting a job and everything, though there was a new thing he discovered each day.

"Pancakes alright, love?" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Emma replied. She was so grateful for all the help and support she got from him, being a new parent and all.

"Remember, we are going to my parent's tonight for dinner." She reminded Hook.

"Got it." he replied. He always remembered everything, Emma didn't know how though…

Henry walked down the stairs to the open living room-kitchen an hour or so later.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" he asked.

"Sure is, buddy. Why don't you help set the table?" suggested Killian.

"Okay, dad." Henry said.

At this, Hook and Emma both looked up. Henry had called him "dad", even though he really wasn't his father. Hook was deeply touched, and Emma was pleased.

They all sat down for a delicious breakfast while Amelia slept nearby in her cradle in the living room.

Later that day, the Jones' showed up at the Charming's apartment. Hook held Amelia's infant car seat, holding the sleeping 4-month old. Henry knocked on the door and they were received with a warm welcome. Emma tried to visit her parents every week or so.

As Emma stepped in the door, in front of Killian, she was soon enveloped in a huge hug from her mother, and then father. Hook placed Amelia in a quiet corner of the living room where she would not be disturbed. He then shook hands with David. The two had become very close friends. They sat down for dinner and caught up on everything that had taken place since their last visit. Emma glanced over at her husband, who was having a discussion with her father, and thought of how much Killian had sacrificed for her. She didn't know what she would do without him. She loved him extravagantly.

She smiled.

**How was it?! I will definitely be adding more chapters...I have a few more thoughts in my head. Please let me know what you think. Read and review! Thanks!**

**~readinglover120  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own Once Upon a Time (wish I did though!)**

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Here's chapter 2:**

Emma looked behind her towards the back seat of their car while her two children slept. She smiled and then turned back towards the road. Hook was driving. Emma had taught him how to drive, and now he was licensed. Although Hook still preferred sailing to driving the yellow buggy, he didn't mind driving very much. They were on their way back home from a day trip to the city.

Hook helped Henry up to his room upon arriving, then returned to help Emma with sleeping Amelia. They finally finished unloading the car and went inside. Henry had gone to bed, since it was past 10pm. Emma took Amelia out of her car seat and brought her upstairs. She changed her and put her down in the king-sized bed that Emma, Hook and Amelia all shared. Emma bent down to kiss her sleeping child. Upon straightening up, she felt strong arms around her waist. She turned around and smiled.

Killian.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

"Extremely." she yawned as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

He held her protectively for awhile.

He then bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

He then released her and bent down to kiss Amelia's forehead, while Emma watched.

"I almost forgot. Henry wanted you to go to his room to say goodnight." Killian said.

"Okay. Be right back." Emma replied, as she left the bedroom, went down the hall barely five steps, and entered Henry's room.

"Hey, Kid." she said.

"Hey, Mom." he replied, yawning.

"Did you have fun today?" Emma asked her son, as he lay in bed.

"Yeah, I really did. I am just tired." Henry said.

Emma smiled

"Did you say your prayers yet?" asked Emma.

"No, not yet. Will you say them with me?" Henry asked.

"Of course." she said as she started saying their daily prayers.

A few minutes later, she said goodnight to him, turned off the light, and closed the door.

Returning to her own bedroom, she saw Killian fast asleep next to Amelia, holding one of her tiny little fingers. Emma felt so blessed just then. She thanked God for her wonderful life, then laid down next to her daughter and husband.

She soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**This was a short chapter-I am sorry. I'll try to write some longer ones soon. Thanks for the reviews! They are what inspire me to keep going! Thanks to all who read! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~readinglover120**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Thanks to all who took the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Shoutout to Andria, my one reviewer, thanks! On to the newly updated chapter 3!**

**Killian's P.O.V:**

Emma was still asleep at 8:00 this morning, she must have been up late with Amelia. He himself could sleep through anything. He decided to let her sleep in, but did not want to leave before saying goodbye. He took the job as sheriff, (yeah, Captain Hook, the pirate, now enforcing the law.) in Storybrooke, since he had no college education (or any sort o modern education at all), but he had been doing online classes for the past two years so that later, he could go to law school and become a lawyer. He wanted a more permanent job to support his growing family.

Killian decided to instead leave a note for her. He scribbled a few lines on a sticky note and placed it on the nightstand next their bed. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping Emma lightly on her forehead, and ran his hand over Amelia's head, then went downstairs to get ready before leaving. He had walked Henry to St. Mary's Catholic School earlier this morning, where Henry was being taught by Mary Margret, his own grandmother. It was funny how that all worked out.

He poured himself a travel cup of coffee (he soon found that he loved this strange black stuff), and grabbed his leather jacket off its hook in the hall. He had started to wear modern clothes, like the white T and black jeans he was wearing today, but still kept a little of the past by wearing a modern leather jacket. Emma liked it anyway, she said it reminded her of all they had been through in the past couple of years.

He then left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

Emma woke suddenly and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. It was 9:00. Crap, she thought. She was supposed to be up at 7:00, make Henry breakfast, get the coffee started for Killian, shower, and feed Amelia. She had done none of these. She looked at the child next to her, still asleep. Emma pulled to covers off of herself, swung her legs over onto the floor, and sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes for a brief second. She was still exhausted. She then saw the note that Killian had left her.

_Morning sleepyhead,_

_Henry was fed and is now at school, I made the coffee, _

_and have left for the sheriff's station,_

_I will pick up Henry on my way home. I'll see you tonight._

_Killian_

Emma sighed, relieved. Killian was so good to her.

She got out of bed and got dressed. She had to do a grocery run today. She picked up Amelia from the bed, and changed her. Then she went downstairs to pour herself some much-needed coffee.

Emma pushed the carriage down the vegetable aisle, while Amelia played with her hair from in the sling Emma was wearing. Emma was going to be making white sauce lasagna for dinner. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Emma." Regina said.

"Hi, Regina. I didn't see you there!" Emma replied, quite startled.

Emma studied her. Her hair was once again, long and beautiful. She was happy, now that she had married Robin Hood. They were expecting a child, and it showed on Regina. She had a second chance at motherhood. Of course, she was not abandoning Henry, just giving him the life he wanted with his real mother, or Robin's child, who lived with Regina and Robin.

Regina smiled at Amelia and held her little hand.

"She is getting bigger and more beautiful by the day." said Regina.

Emma smiled. "You look great, by the way! How far along are you?"

"Six months in, and thank you." Regina replied earnestly. "I am on my way back to the Mayor's office, my office, but it was very nice seeing you!"

"You too, bye, Regina." Emma said.

Emma unlocked the door to their two-bedroom apartment, and entered. She took Amelia out of the sling and placed her in her cradle in the living room. Emma started putting away the groceries and started making dinner. She turned on the radio, very loud. She sat down on the couch next to Amelia's cradle an hour later, while the lasagna was in the oven. She smiled down at Amelia, and Amelia smiled up at her. She then went upstairs, with Amelia, to change her diaper.

Around 3:10, Emma bundled up Amelia in many blankets and a hat, and left the apartment. They were on their way to walk Henry home from school. Henry was now thirteen, but Emma had lost him far too many times, and was very protective over him. Thus, Emma or Killian always dropped him off or picked him up from the school, which was only a seven-minutes walk away. Emma arrived at the large iron gate to the fence which enclosed the whole school. Henry was just inside that gate, and upon seeing Emma, he let himself out and walked towards her.

"Hey, Henry. How was school?" Emma asked her son.

"It was alright, I get to read and fix this awesome book for school!" Henry says, excitedly, walking side-by-side with his mother, their steps in sync.

"Ah, and which one is that?" asks Emma.

"Guess." say Henry. He then continues when he see's Emma's confused look. "It has to do with our family, a bit."

"Let me guess, Snow White?" Emma says.

"No, more recent family." says Henry.

Emma realizes what he means, and gives him a smile. "Peter Pan, huh?"

"Yup. I get to be the one who fixes the story, since the Captain Hook from this story is nothing like my father." Henry says.

Recently, the town had been trying to rewrite all the fairytale stories, (since almost none of them were correct, or they were missing key parts), and they were having the children help, doing one at a time.

"That's great, Henry. Maybe dad could help you with this one, to help make up for all the other times…" Emma says, laughing. She remembers the many countless times Henry needs help with homework, and the many times that Killian attempted to help. Killian was easily confused with the style and grammar structure of words, sentences, and language our modern days. He was doing well trying to adapt to this new life, but was still struggling in some aspects. Emma liked to tease him about this one.

Emma, Amelia, and Henry arrived at their apartment and Emma keyed them in. She took off her coat and Amelia's many layers of warmth. In the late stages of Winter, actually early Spring, warmth was needed in Storybrooke, Maine. Emma put Amelia down for a nap, while Henry made himself a snack and started on his homework for the evening.

Later that evening, Emma was taking advantage of Amelia being asleep, and was taking her first and only shower of the day. She then changed, and checked on their dinner. She then went back upstairs. Killian then returned home from work. Since Emma was still upstairs, Henry, who was playing video games, went to greet Killian.

"Hey, Dad, how was work?" Henry asks.

"It was okay. How was school, Kid?" asks Killian, hugging Henry.

"Alright." Henry said, and told Killian of his homework assignment on Peter Pan.

"I knew it was coming…." says Killian, after Henry finishes. "Make sure I look good." He jokes.

Henry laughs with him.

"Where's your mother?" Killian asks, looking around the apartment.

"She's upstairs. Dinner is in the oven, and will be ready soon." Henry says, sitting back on the couch and returning to his video games.

"Thanks, Henry." Killian says, while taking the stairs, two at a time, to find his wife.

He found Emma combing her wet hair, sitting on their bed.

"I was just about to come down and see you." she says.

"It's alright, love. How was your day?" Killian asks, moving towards her.

"It was okay. I was able to get a lot of chores done around the house while Amelia slept." She replies, standing up and embracing him. She rests her head on his shoulder and relaxes a bit. "How was yours?" she then asks, minutes later.

"I can't complain, though I am extremely happy to be home, with you." Kilian relies, kissing her gently on the forehead.

**Do not fret, this is not the end! I have been experiencing writer's block, but I do intend on writing many more chapters for this. Please check out my other CS story "Troubles with the Heart". Thanks all!**

**~readinglover120**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I do not own OUAT**

**Over 1,600 views guys! Thanks! Also, check out my other Captain Swan stories: "Troubles with the Heart" and "Yearnings of the Heart". **

** Enjoy!**

Emma was still trying to get used to this. Not having to always be fighting against some form of evil. She was finally allowed a break from all that savior work. Hopefully, this would be permanent.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma woke up much earlier the next morning. She showered, dressed, made Henry some microwavable waffles, and left with Amelia to walk him to school. Killian had to leave early for work today, and so Emma was to drop off Henry instead.

They arrive at the iron-wrought gate to the fenced-in school, and Emma gives Henry a hug.

"Have a good day. I'll see you soon." she says.

"Bye Mom, bye Amelia." Henry says, then opens the gate and walks towards the school building. Emma makes sure he's inside before leaving.

Amelia had a scheduled pediatric appointment that day. Inside the office, they weighed the four-month old and checked her temperature etcetera. Amelia was apparently very healthy, to Emma's relief. They were soon on the road back to their apartment.

Emma laid down Amelia for her nap after lunch time, then proceeded to take a nap herself. She didn't usually sleep while Amelia napped, she usually did laundry or something else productive, but she was extremely tired today, for some reason. She slept for hours.

The alarm next to Emma's bed woke her at 2:30pm. She was extremely relieved that she had remembered to set it, otherwise she would have missed picking up Henry from school. She removed the covers away from her body. She was still wearing her jeans and sweater from earlier, but she was extremely cold. She conceived that she was probably coming down with something. Nevertheless, she got up from the bed (and experienced the feeling of passing out when one stands up too quickly) and proceeded to get Amelia ready for them to walk Henry home from school.

Upon stepping outside into the cold spring weather of Storybrooke, Maine, Emma shivered, and wrapped Amelia more tightly in her blanket, so as to keep her warm. After what felt to Emma like twenty minutes (though it was only five or so), they finally approached the gate, where Henry, along with some other of his classmates, were waiting.

"Hey Kid. Can we hurry home? It's pretty cold out here for Amelia and I. I want to hear all about your day, just later on. I am not feeling so great." Emma says to Henry, after he closes the gate and approaches them.

"Sure, Mom. Are you okay?" Henry asks, concerned.

"I should be fine." Emma replies.

After they climbed the stairs of the apartment building to their own apartment, Emma gave Henry the key, and he unlocked and opened the door.

Emma put Amelia in bed (the newborn was always sleeping), and laid down herself, while Henry ate a snack and started on his homework, as he did every day.

Hours later, Henry was engrossed in a good book, curled up on the couch, while Emma still slept.

Killian returned from work around 6. He took off his leather jacket and hung it on its hook, then went to talk to Henry.

"Hello Henry. How was school today?" Killian asks, jokingly grabbing Henry's book from him. "What are we reading?"

"It's a book on the stars." Henry says, taking the book back from his father.

"I can see that. Your interests, Henry, are pretty amazing." Killian says, messing up Henry's hair.

"Where's your mother?" Killian asks. Emma usually had dinner ready for him when he got home-one of Emma's many virtues. But not tonight, which was very unusual.

"She's upstairs." Henry says, getting back to his book.

Killian opens the door to their bedroom, expecting to find Emma getting Amelia to sleep, but instead, he finds Emma asleep as well. he notices the sweat on her face and hair, and immediately runs to her.

"Emma? Emma?"

He tries to wake her, calling to her and touching her face, but she is in a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I will try to have chapter 5 out soon. Thanks to all the fans of this story! As always, read and review! Also, check out my other stories!**

**~readinglover120**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I do not own OUAT.**

**I am sorry for ending chapter 4 with a cliffhanger, but this story was getting a bit dry. Anyway, here's chapter 5:**

**Emma's P.O.V:**

My vision is going in and out. My vision is blurry, the few seconds I could see. I could faintly hear the worried voices of Killian and Henry, and a distant sound of sirens.

Then, all went black.

**Killian's P.O.V:**

I am scared out of my mind as my wife lay there, almost motionless.

"I can't lose her. Not again." he whispered.

I already thought that he had lost her once, when Emma and Henry were forced to go back to New York.

After I am brought to my senses, I check her pulse. Still breathing. Then I yell to Henry to call 911. As I wait in torment for an ambulance, I lay cold wet cloths on Emma's forehead, trying to bring down her rising temperature. As I am patting her face with the cold cloths, I see Henry pick up Amelia, and call Emma's parents. Killian was happy Henry was here. He would not be able to bear this on his own.

The cry of sirens fills my eardrums.

"She will be okay." I say, looking to Henry. Though I know I am really saying this to myself.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I think we are in an ambulance. The screaming sirens threaten my head to explode. Killian is here. I am glad.

He is saying something to me, but I cannot make out the words. It sounds reassuring though…

Black out.

The next time I wake, I hear a monitor beeping, along with the beating of my heart.

I open my eyes.

I see Killian, next to the medical bed I am in, resting his head on his arms asleep.

I smile.

I was glad he was able to get some rest, throughout all this craziness.

"The children!" I thought, jumping off the bed a bit.

Killian bolts straight up, now fully awaken by my sudden movement.

**Regular P.O.V:**

"Emma. You're awake, finally." Killian says, relieved. He then smiles wide and reaches for Emma's hand, resting his on hers.

Emma, in turn, holds his.

" How long have I been out? Where are Henry and Amelia?" Emma asks, though now she realizes that Killian would have brought them to her parents house.

"Your parents. I would not have trusted anyone else, and I knew you would not either." Killian says. " and you were asleep for around 18 hours. How are you feeling, love?"

"What! Eighteen hours?" Emma says, disbelievingly. "I am feeling okay, actually. When can we go home?"

"Hopefully soon. But first, lets make sure you are all better. I'll be back." says Killian, the adds: "I promise", after he sees Emma's disappointed look. Then, he kisses Emma gently on her forehead for a few seconds.

**Emma's P.O.V:**

Killian returns with a doctor. I guess I will be okay. Apparently, I had just had a serious case of hypothermia. I can go home tomorrow.

Killian then leaves the room to call my parents and tell them the update. I want to go home and forget all this as soon as possible. I miss my baby, and Henry too.

I fall back asleep soon after.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, but I would like some more feedback. Is this story even good? Should I continue? I am having doubts, so please help!  
**

**~readinglover120**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Hi all, I decided to continue this story, for the few who commented and asked for more. I am so excited and nervous for the two-hour season finale on Sunday! I don't want the season to be over! Anyway, here's chapter 6:**

Things were slowly going back to normal, except for the fact that the Jones family resided with the Charming's for a few days, to insure that Emma was good and healthy.

CSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCCSCSCCSCSCSCCSCSCSCCS

One month later, Emma helped Henry get ready for school. She made him an easy breakfast, and got Killian his coffee. After Killian and Henry left, Emma showered, leaving the door open so she could keep an ear out for Amelia, who was still asleep.

Emma turned off the water and dressed. She glanced over at Amelia, who was now awake. Emma picked her up carefully, and held her, with Amelia's tiny head resting on Emma's upper arm. Both mother and child smiled at one another. Emma loved being a mother, something she would never had guessed.

Then, Amelia brought her two tiny hands together, and cupped them, so that they appeared to be as a bowl. Emma looked on with curiosity and amazement, after all, this was only a five-month old. Amelia then formed a white ball cloud, in her cupped hands.

Emma's eyes widened, and she was afraid and concerned. Emma had thought that Amelia might inherit some form of magical power, but not exactly this early in her lifetime. But then, the cloud disappeared, as if Amelia knew this was not pleasing to her mother.

Almost immediately, Emma called up Killian, and told him to come home early. She did not want to tell him over the phone, and worry him. After all, it was white, and was therefore a good power, right?

Emma keeps a good watch over Amelia, not letting her out of her sight for over a minute. Killian comes home around 2pm. Emma asks him to sit next to her on the couch.

"What is going on, love?" Killian asks.

"It's Amelia.." Emma starts.

At this Killian freaked out: "What's wrong? She seems fine to me." he says, standing up and glancing down at Amelia in her crib.

"Killian, calm down. She's not sick. She has,...well inherited,...some of my power, just as we expected." Emma explains, standing up and taking the place next to Killian.

"So soon?" Killian asks, both relieved and bewildered.

"It appears so. What do we do?" Emma asks quietly, sitting back down on the couch nearby.

Killian sits next to her. "I know this is a lot to take in, but Amelia will be fine. You will teach her to master her powers, later on. Until then, we are in this together."

Emma smiles and leans closer towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We may be able to get some advice from the Blue Fairy, in the meantime." Killian says, trying to think of what they could do.

"Okay." Emma says. "I don't want her to have to deal with all this "magical powers stuff", especially when she is still a newborn. It's just crazy!" Emma rants, extremely concerned for the well-being of her child.

"I know. But apparently, our child is extremely special, otherwise, she would not have been given such a gift at such a young age." Killian states.

Emma relaxes a bit. "I hope so." she says, looking over at her child.

She gets off the couch and picks up Amelia. She then sits back down next to her husband. The pair smile down at their child, hoping the best for her.

"We will be here for her, every step of the way. We will get through this together, until she is able to walk and talk." Killian assures, smiling at the last part. He could imagine Amelia throwing blasts of magic around the room before even learning to walk on her own.

"This is going to be a challenge." Emma laughs.

**I hope you enjoyed this sixth chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please read my many other stories! Especially what I think is my best so far "The Power of Emotions", in which Emma has to battle Zelena, but is forced to give up something (or someone!) she holds dear. Thanks for the many views!**

**~readinglover120**


End file.
